A Fun Game!
by BoOkLuvEr303
Summary: So this is a game where everyone writes a paragraph or so after one another. Which will soon end up as a story that everyone has helped make.Please help us write the story, it will be fun.
1. Chapter 1

So this will be fun, hopefully. This is how it works I will type down a paragraph or so and then someone else privet messages me a paragraph or two that starts where I left off. Example:

_I write_: Once upon a time there was a princess named Sabrina she had a younger sister named Daphne and they ruled over a land called Ferry Port Landing. Everyday was scheduled and went a cording to plan. It was very orderly and not to exciting. That is until…………

_Someone else writes:_ That is until a fairy named Puck came to the land of Ferry Port Landing………….

And then someone will add on to what they said. I will set up someone's paragraphs along with all the others we have so far in a new chapter, so each chapter will be longer. So we can get a story going that everyone can be apart of. It should be an interesting story, please do it, it will be more fun with a lot of people.

So I will start!

**BoOkLuVeR303: **Daphne was sitting in the living room of the Grimm's house in her favorite chair reading a book. It had been raining for the last couple days, and she was getting tired of it. She had been cooped up inside and was about to go crazy with boredom. Daphne had been trying to escape and go play in the mud, but Granny had said no because she didn't want her getting sick. Daphne slowly got up trying to be sneaking and go outside without being caught, when…….

***********************************

Okay so now someone needs to start off where I left off. Be creative. It will be fun.

Thanks, BoOkLuVeR303 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I have 2 suggestions for what should happen next. Here they are, you guys start from where one of them leaves off. You can choose which one you would like to continue with just make sure you tell me which one you are using. So here is mine and then the two options you have (or you can start off where I left off. But I will only let 5 people start where I left off. You can only have so many beginnings.)

**BoOkLuVeR303: **Daphne was sitting in the living room of the Grimm's house in her favorite chair reading a book. It had been raining for the last couple days, and she was getting tired of it. She had been cooped up inside and was about to go crazy with boredom. Daphne had been trying to escape and go play in the mud, but Granny had said no because she didn't want her getting sick. Daphne slowly got up trying to be sneaking and go outside without being caught, when…….

**Trickster**** Queen464:** A scream echoed through the house...

**bluejeans12**: she heard a loud scream coming from Pucks bedroom. She ran to  
investigate.....

So you can either start where I left off or start where they left off but make sure you say which one you are starting with. And please don't start where you left off, we should include everyone. Let them go from your idea.

Thanks, BoOkLuVeR303 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, a lot have people have been reviewing and giving ideas. Thank you. So just like last time say whose you are starting with.

**BoOkLuVeR303:** Daphne was sitting in the living room of the Grimm's house in her favorite chair reading a book. It had been raining for the last couple days, and she was getting tired of it. She had been cooped up inside and was about to go crazy with boredom. Daphne had been trying to escape and go play in the mud, but Granny had said no because she didn't want her getting sick. Daphne slowly got up trying to be sneaking and go outside without being caught, when…….

**Trickster**** Queen464:** A scream echoed through the house...

**bluejeans12**: she heard a loud scream coming from Pucks bedroom. She ran to  
investigate.....

So these are the people who started off where bluejeans12 left off:

**Dramaqueenruling: **She heard a loud scream coming from Pucks bedroom and she went to  
investigate..."  
There in Pucks room was Sabrina being dangled over a waterfall, with Puck  
holding on to her ankle. Daphne hid behind a bush watching them secretly. "You  
know the drill, Grimm. Kiss me and you will be put down on the ground." said  
Puck.  
"Why do you think I would want to kiss you." Sabrina said.  
"Because I read your diary and you wrote that you thought I was cute!" Puck  
answered.  
"YOU READ MY DIARY!" Sabrina screeched.  
"No! But you just confirmed that you did write that you thought I was cute!"  
Puck answered Sabrina sighed. "Stupid hormones!"  
Sabrina leaned in and kissed Puck, they both seemed to enjoy it until they  
heard a giggle behind them...

**Trickster Queen464:** Daphne raced up the stairs, curiosity and concern filling her. When she got  
to pucks room she threw open the door and gaped in shock. There stood Sabrina,  
coated in something bluish tinted. Daphne could smell it from the door.  
Sabrina glared at puck as he laughed maniacally. Her face lit up for a second,  
as if she had an idea. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around puck in a  
tight hug…

**Grimmgirl:** and ran up the stairs only to find Sabrina...except that her clothes were  
streaked with mud and there was an aroma of the foul stench of skunks  
surrounding her. Puck was running out from his room, and slammed his door  
shut. He was laughing and laughing until Granny came in and said...

**holly ():**Daphne went into puck room to find the Scarlet Hand was fighting sabrina and  
puck. (I am not sure where she left off at. )

Okay so say who you are starting off with. After awhile I will choose the ones that the most people have started off with and write it as one big story so everyone can read it, right now we are writing it.

Thank you, BoOkLuVeR303 


	4. Chapter 4

So I was wondering if you guys could please tell me where you are starting off. It would really help me. Well here is our story so far. ( I took out the ones that nobody really started with. Sorry, it just makes it easier to read and )

**BoOkLuVeR303: **Daphne was sitting in the living room of the Grimm's house in her favorite chair reading a book. It had been raining for the last couple days, and she was getting tired of it. She had been cooped up inside and was about to go crazy with boredom. Daphne had been trying to escape and go play in the mud, but Granny had said no because she didn't want her getting sick. Daphne slowly got up trying to be sneaking and go outside without being caught, when…….

**bluejeans12**: she heard a loud scream coming from Pucks bedroom. She ran to  
investigate.....

**************************************************************************

So here are the people that have started where bluejeans12 left off at.

**Dramaqueenruling: **She heard a loud scream coming from Pucks bedroom and she went to  
investigate..."  
There in Pucks room was Sabrina being dangled over a waterfall, with Puck  
holding on to her ankle. Daphne hid behind a bush watching them secretly. "You  
know the drill, Grimm. Kiss me and you will be put down on the ground." said  
Puck.  
"Why do you think I would want to kiss you." Sabrina said.  
"Because I read your diary and you wrote that you thought I was cute!" Puck  
answered.  
"YOU READ MY DIARY!" Sabrina screeched.  
"No! But you just confirmed that you did write that you thought I was cute!"  
Puck answered Sabrina sighed. "Stupid hormones!"  
Sabrina leaned in and kissed Puck, they both seemed to enjoy it until they  
heard a giggle behind them...

**Trickster Queen464:** Daphne raced up the stairs, curiosity and concern filling her. When she got  
to pucks room she threw open the door and gaped in shock. There stood Sabrina,  
coated in something bluish tinted. Daphne could smell it from the door.  
Sabrina glared at puck as he laughed maniacally. Her face lit up for a second,  
as if she had an idea. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around puck in a  
tight hug…

**Grimmgirl:** and ran up the stairs only to find Sabrina...except that her clothes were  
streaked with mud and there was an aroma of the foul stench of skunks  
surrounding her. Puck was running out from his room, and slammed his door  
shut. He was laughing and laughing until Granny came in and said...

**holly ():**Daphne went into puck room to find the Scarlet Hand was fighting sabrina and  
puck. (**A/N **I am not sure where she left off at. )

************************************************************************************

So will you please start where holly, Grimmgirl, Trickster Queen464, or Dramaqueenruling left off and tell me whose you are starting with. I know that this is practically the same as the last chapter but I think this is more clear and easier to read. Next chapter I will retype the one that the most people have started with and the ones that they have submitted to our story. I already have two people that have said something but I would like just a few more till I post them in the next chapter, so people will have some more options of where to start.

Thanks BoOkLuVeR303 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay sorry if you guys are mad about last chapter I just thought it was clearer and I had a few things to say. So here is a new chapter, and what we have so far.

**BoOkLuVeR303: **Daphne was sitting in the living room of the Grimm's house in her favorite chair reading a book. It had been raining for the last couple days, and she was getting tired of it. She had been cooped up inside and was about to go crazy with boredom. Daphne had been trying to escape and go play in the mud, but Granny had said no because she didn't want her getting sick. Daphne slowly got up trying to be sneaking and go outside without being caught, when…….

**bluejeans12**: she heard a loud scream coming from Pucks bedroom. She ran to  
investigate.....

**Trickster Queen464:** Daphne raced up the stairs, curiosity and concern filling her. When she got  
to pucks room she threw open the door and gaped in shock. There stood Sabrina,  
coated in something bluish tinted. Daphne could smell it from the door.  
Sabrina glared at puck as he laughed maniacally. Her face lit up for a second,  
as if she had an idea. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around puck in a  
tight hug…

************************************************************************************************

So these are the people that left off where Trickster Queen464 left off.

**Zeorzia: **Puck looked down at her, confused, freaked  
out and - although he'd never admit it - rather enjoying it. Taking advantage  
of his daze, Sabrina grabbed his sword, pushed him to the ground and placed  
the point on his throat. She bent down close to Puck and...

**bluejeans12: **"Ew, Grim! I don't want your cooties!" Puck shouted. Then she let go and Puck  
was covered in the same gunk. Daphne was laughing her butt off!  
Just then Granny Relda came in and said, "Oh, Leiblings! You need baths!"  
And Puck was dragged to the bathroom yelling "Goodbye cruel world!" Then he  
broke out of Grannys grasp...

**Schadenfreude62: **  
She ran forward and wrapped her arms around Puck in a tight hug. Daphne  
screamed, "Omigosh! I so knew you guys loved each other!"

**************************************************************************************************

So I only put the ones that were for Trickster Queen464 because she had the most responses (but only by one.) super sorry if yours didn't get on here. So please start off where Zeoria, bluejeans12, or Schadenfreude62 left off. Also you guys can contribute more then once just not you adding on to what you just wrote.

P.S. Super sorry Crivania I know you wanted your story up.

Thanks BoOkLuVeR303 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I have been really busy and I have been getting in a lot of trouble. So I have been grounded. : p. Also it took awhile to get enough replies, but I think we have enough now so here is our story and the replies:

**BoOkLuVeR303: **Daphne was sitting in the living room of the Grimm's house in her favorite chair reading a book. It had been raining for the last couple days, and she was getting tired of it. She had been cooped up inside and was about to go crazy with boredom. Daphne had been trying to escape and go play in the mud, but Granny had said no because she didn't want her getting sick. Daphne slowly got up trying to be sneaking and go outside without being caught, when…….

**bluejeans12**: she heard a loud scream coming from Pucks bedroom. She ran to  
investigate.....

**Trickster Queen464:** Daphne raced up the stairs, curiosity and concern filling her. When she got  
to pucks room she threw open the door and gaped in shock. There stood Sabrina,  
coated in something bluish tinted. Daphne could smell it from the door.  
Sabrina glared at puck as he laughed maniacally. Her face lit up for a second,  
as if she had an idea. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around puck in a  
tight hug…

**bluejeans12: **"Ew, Grim! I don't want your cooties!" Puck shouted. Then she let go and Puck  
was covered in the same gunk. Daphne was laughing her butt off!  
Just then Granny Relda came in and said, "Oh, Leiblings! You need baths!"  
And Puck was dragged to the bathroom yelling "Goodbye cruel world!" Then he  
broke out of Grannys grasp...

**************************************************************************

So more people started where bluejeans12 left off, so here they are.

**EmiGrimm ():**And jumped out of the window. Granny gasped and ran to the window, only to  
see two pink wings pop out of Puck's back and see him soar the rest of the way  
down. Granny stomped downstairs and out the door only to find...

**Crivania: **...and flew out the front door and into the night, where a terrible  
thunderstorm was going on. "Oh, no!" Granny exclaimed, "We have to get Puck  
back!" Daphne conveniently "vanished", leaving Sabrina the job of tracking  
down Puck. She bundled up in her warmest clothes, threw a rainjacket on top,  
and marched out into the rain, only to be confronted by...

****************************************************************************************************

So I was a little disappointed with the amount of replies. I like when we have some more options to start off with. But I would like to thank all of you who have replied. Now that I am done ranting I would like you guys to start off from where EmiGrimm (), or Crivania left off. Also I am really sorry if your part of the story doesn't get on here.

Thanks, BoOkLuVeR303 


	7. Chapter 7

I am really happy with the number off people who have responded to this chapter, now we can post the next chapter. Yeah!!

**BoOkLuVeR303: **Daphne was sitting in the living room of the Grimm's house in her favorite chair reading a book. It had been raining for the last couple days, and she was getting tired of it. She had been cooped up inside and was about to go crazy with boredom. Daphne had been trying to escape and go play in the mud, but Granny had said no because she didn't want her getting sick. Daphne slowly got up trying to be sneaking and go outside without being caught, when…….

**bluejeans12**: she heard a loud scream coming from Pucks bedroom. She ran to  
investigate.....

**Trickster Queen464:** Daphne raced up the stairs, curiosity and concern filling her. When she got  
to pucks room she threw open the door and gaped in shock. There stood Sabrina,  
coated in something bluish tinted. Daphne could smell it from the door.  
Sabrina glared at puck as he laughed maniacally. Her face lit up for a second,  
as if she had an idea. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around puck in a  
tight hug…

**bluejeans12: **"Ew, Grim! I don't want your cooties!" Puck shouted. Then she let go and Puck  
was covered in the same gunk. Daphne was laughing her butt off!  
Just then Granny Relda came in and said, "Oh, Leiblings! You need baths!"  
And Puck was dragged to the bathroom yelling "Goodbye cruel world!" Then he  
broke out of Grannys grasp...

**Crivania: **...and flew out the front door and into the night, where a terrible  
thunderstorm was going on. "Oh, no!" Granny exclaimed, "We have to get Puck  
back!" Daphne conveniently "vanished", leaving Sabrina the job of tracking  
down Puck. She bundled up in her warmest clothes, threw a rainjacket on top,  
and marched out into the rain, only to be confronted by...

*************************************************************************************************

More people added to where Crivania ended, actually I think everyone did. Well here they are:

**Dramaqueenruling ():**...An angry Puck with mud all over him. "I knew you would come looking for  
me" Puck popped out his wings picked up sabrina, and was about to drop her  
into a puddle of mud, but a strong gust of wind came which left Puck without  
control of his wings. They bothed flew into a tree. Puck was fine, but  
Sabrina...

**pucksohot ():**BART did she know it was Bart Simpson? easily, he was a boy  
around her age with blond hair and yellowish skin and he kept replying "eat my  
shorts". "Get out of my way!",replied an angry Sabrina. "Umm...no I don't  
think I will, you see Lisa's gone and without her I'll NEVER be able to get my  
best friend his drem date!,shouted Bart. Sabrina stood in awe...

**HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13:** ... the Scarlet Hand! Sheriff Nottingham was holding a  
struggling Puck. "Sabrina!" He screamed. "Help me!" Sabrina was shocked. Was  
Puck actually asking for her help? Sabrina quickly recovered from her daze and  
without thinking, charged at the Scarlet Hand. Suddenly, she was zapped with a  
wand and felt a tingling sensation growing through her body. As she fell to  
the ground, Every thing went black...

**LeslieBurke12345 ():**By Moth. Sabrina's guts filled up with fear. Moth escaped from the phyciatric  
hosptital. She stepped out for the shadows, with a brown cloak on with a  
bloodred hand print pasted on the chest part. Moth grabbed Sabrina by the  
wrist, and pulled her twored her cold body. Sabrina shiverd.  
"I'm back" She whisperd. Then Sabrina...

**-Tears of a Thousand-: **there stood pucks horde of flying monkeys--how exactly  
they got out there she'll never know--they started hooping and hollering, all  
while closing in on Sabrina. she thought for a moment this might be the end of  
her good-smelling-days but i guess she should have kissed those goodbye a LONG  
time ago so... holding her breath she ran her way past them. flailing her  
hands every which way as she did too. as she past the wall of monkeys she  
looked behind her to find they where chasing her. they chased her all the way  
to the edge of the woods when...

************************************************************************************************************************************

I was really happy with the amount of people that replied. So you know the drill please start where –Tears of a Thousand-, LeslieBurke1234 (), HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13, pucksohot (), or Dramaqueenruling () left off.

Thanks, BoOkLuVeR303 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long for me update. But unfortunately this isn't even a chapter thing. It is just me sayin' that not a lot of people have been playing and I need some more people to reply to last chapter until I can post it. I will not be able to update for awhile because I am going on a two week vacation. But I will update when I get back. So that should give you guys plenty of time to come up with a ton of awesome ideas.

Thanks, BoOkLuVeR303 


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry it took so long for me to update I was on vacation :) Well this one was really close and I am really sorry to who didn't get put on here. The one most people started with was LeslieBurke12345 () with two people. Then HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13, pucksohot (), and Dramaqueenruling () with one each. So here is out story so far and the people you can start with.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**BoOkLuVeR303: **Daphne was sitting in the living room of the Grimm's house in her favorite chair reading a book. It had been raining for the last couple days, and she was getting tired of it. She had been cooped up inside and was about to go crazy with boredom. Daphne had been trying to escape and go play in the mud, but Granny had said no because she didn't want her getting sick. Daphne slowly got up trying to be sneaking and go outside without being caught, when…….

**bluejeans12**: she heard a loud scream coming from Pucks bedroom. She ran to  
investigate.....

**Trickster Queen464:** Daphne raced up the stairs, curiosity and concern filling her. When she got  
to pucks room she threw open the door and gaped in shock. There stood Sabrina,  
coated in something bluish tinted. Daphne could smell it from the door.  
Sabrina glared at puck as he laughed maniacally. Her face lit up for a second,  
as if she had an idea. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around puck in a  
tight hug…

**bluejeans12: **"Ew, Grim! I don't want your cooties!" Puck shouted. Then she let go and Puck  
was covered in the same gunk. Daphne was laughing her butt off!  
Just then Granny Relda came in and said, "Oh, Leiblings! You need baths!"  
And Puck was dragged to the bathroom yelling "Goodbye cruel world!" Then he  
broke out of Grannys grasp...

**Crivania: **...and flew out the front door and into the night, where a terrible  
thunderstorm was going on. "Oh, no!" Granny exclaimed, "We have to get Puck  
back!" Daphne conveniently "vanished", leaving Sabrina the job of tracking  
down Puck. She bundled up in her warmest clothes, threw a rain jacket on top,  
and marched out into the rain, only to be confronted by...

**LeslieBurke12345 () : **By Moth. Sabrina's guts filled up with fear. Moth escaped from the psychiatric  
hospital. She stepped out for the shadows, with a brown cloak on with a  
blood red hand print pasted on the chest part. Moth grabbed Sabrina by the  
wrist, and pulled her twored her cold body. Sabrina shivered.  
"I'm back" She whispered. Then Sabrina...

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Now here is where you can start out.

**Bluestocking inc.: **punched Moth in the gut. Then Daphne ran up and unleashed her kung-fu  
gravyness.

"GO!" Shouted Daphne.

"And leave you? YEAH-Right!" Sabrina shouted back. After a few knee jabs,  
punches, and kicks Moth was unconscious.

"Go back and tell Granny and Mr. Canis to come!" Sabrina told Daphne. Daphne  
ran back in the direction of the house. Sabrina ran to through the forest, and  
came across the old junk throne. Puck ran out from behind it...

**Elligoat: **felt a sharp zap ripple through her body. She fell to the ground, looking  
up at the skinny psycho maniac looming over her.  
"What did you do?" asked Sabrina, after realizing that her legs had been  
paralyzed. Moth smirked, before holding up a small vile and screwing the lid  
back, "This", she said pointing to the vile, "paralyses the body the moment it  
touches your flesh. I thought that it may help me get my Puck. But you had to  
get in the way". Sabrina struggled to hoist herself off the ground but  
couldn't. "You'll never get him back to Faerie! The barrier will stop you"  
Sabrina snarled at Moth. "Oh, but that's why I needed your sister. Using  
Veratisirum, I was able to get the location of the Vorpal Blade out of her"  
Moth said, gesturing to the sleeping bodies of Puck and Daphne. "Goodnight  
Sabrina" Moth snarled, before everything went black...

********************************************************************************************************8

You know the drill start off where Elligoat, Bluestocking inc. left off.

Thanks, BoOkLuVeR303 


	10. Chapter 10

Man, I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I have been super busy with soccer, basketball, and school. Once again I am so sorry for the long wait. Well now that I am done with that lets see where we are in our story.

**BoOkLuVeR303: **Daphne was sitting in the living room of the Grimm's house in her favorite chair reading a book. It had been raining for the last couple days, and she was getting tired of it. She had been cooped up inside and was about to go crazy with boredom. Daphne had been trying to escape and go play in the mud, but Granny had said no because she didn't want her getting sick. Daphne slowly got up trying to be sneaking and go outside without being caught, when…….

**bluejeans12**: she heard a loud scream coming from Pucks bedroom. She ran to  
investigate.....

**Trickster Queen464:** Daphne raced up the stairs, curiosity and concern filling her. When she got  
to pucks room she threw open the door and gaped in shock. There stood Sabrina,  
coated in something bluish tinted. Daphne could smell it from the door.  
Sabrina glared at puck as he laughed maniacally. Her face lit up for a second,  
as if she had an idea. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around puck in a  
tight hug…

**bluejeans12: **"Ew, Grim! I don't want your cooties!" Puck shouted. Then she let go and Puck  
was covered in the same gunk. Daphne was laughing her butt off!  
Just then Granny Relda came in and said, "Oh, Leiblings! You need baths!"  
And Puck was dragged to the bathroom yelling "Goodbye cruel world!" Then he  
broke out of Grannys grasp...

**Crivania: **...and flew out the front door and into the night, where a terrible  
thunderstorm was going on. "Oh, no!" Granny exclaimed, "We have to get Puck  
back!" Daphne conveniently "vanished", leaving Sabrina the job of tracking  
down Puck. She bundled up in her warmest clothes, threw a rain jacket on top,  
and marched out into the rain, only to be confronted by...

**LeslieBurke12345 () : **By Moth. Sabrina's guts filled up with fear. Moth escaped from the psychiatric  
hospital. She stepped out for the shadows, with a brown cloak on with a  
blood red hand print pasted on the chest part. Moth grabbed Sabrina by the  
wrist, and pulled her twored her cold body. Sabrina shivered.  
"I'm back" She whispered. Then Sabrina...

**Bluestocking inc.: **punched Moth in the gut. Then Daphne ran up and unleashed her kung-fu  
gravyness.

"GO!" Shouted Daphne.

"And leave you? YEAH-Right!" Sabrina shouted back. After a few knee jabs,  
punches, and kicks Moth was unconscious.

"Go back and tell Granny and Mr. Canis to come!" Sabrina told Daphne. Daphne  
ran back in the direction of the house. Sabrina ran to through the forest, and  
came across the old junk throne. Puck ran out from behind it...

So here are the people who started where Bluestocking inc. left off at:

**Schadenfreude62 () : **Puck ran out from behind it covered in lipstick. "You better watch out.  
Moth's here and she -- ew -- kissed me." For a moment there was silence.

And then Sabrina started laughing. "Karma," she finally managed in between  
spurts of laughter. "You deserve it for dumping all that blue goop on me  
earlier."

"Oh yeah?" Puck asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. Well you deserve  
this." Then he...

**Luvagrimm : **Moth chased after Puck who was escaping into the forest. Suddenly Moth  
stopped.  
"Don't hide my sweet Prince." she beconed cruelly looking through the  
bushes.  
"I'm not sweet and i am not your Prince you delarious Dame!" out of nowhere  
Uncle Jake...

**Mizlittleprincess1482 : **yelling like a maniac. "Hurry! Run!" He was yelling but then slipped on some mud.

Sabrina ended up cracking up.

"Haha, what are you doing?" Sabrina asked between spurts of laughter. The sight of Puck was just hilarious he was

covered in mud from head to toe. If it was possible he looked even dirtier then before.

"Normally I would get totally mad at you for laughing at me but we need to run!" Puck said a little agitated but mostly worried, and he kept glancing back and the forest from which he had just came.

"From what?" But he didn't need to answer because the trees from behind his junk throne started to rustle and…..

* * *

So please answer where Schadenfreude62 () , Luvagrimm, or Mizlittleprincess1482 left off.

Thanks, BoOkLuVeR303 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't even remember the last time I have been on, which I feel extremely bad about. I can't post another chapter because I am all confused with all the response because most of you guys don't tell me where you started from so I can't put them in. So if you submit your ideas and tell whose you started from I will put them in:)

Thanks, BoOkLuVeR303


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the latest chapter, enjoy :)

**BoOkLuVeR303: **Daphne was sitting in the living room of the Grimm's house in her favorite chair reading a book. It had been raining for the last couple days, and she was getting tired of it. She had been cooped up inside and was about to go crazy with boredom. Daphne had been trying to escape and go play in the mud, but Granny had said no because she didn't want her getting sick. Daphne slowly got up trying to be sneaking and go outside without being caught, when…….

**bluejeans12**: she heard a loud scream coming from Pucks bedroom. She ran to  
investigate.....

**Trickster Queen464:** Daphne raced up the stairs, curiosity and concern filling her. When she got  
to pucks room she threw open the door and gaped in shock. There stood Sabrina,  
coated in something bluish tinted. Daphne could smell it from the door.  
Sabrina glared at puck as he laughed maniacally. Her face lit up for a second,  
as if she had an idea. She ran forward and wrapped her arms around puck in a  
tight hug…

**bluejeans12: **"Ew, Grim! I don't want your cooties!" Puck shouted. Then she let go and Puck  
was covered in the same gunk. Daphne was laughing her butt off!  
Just then Granny Relda came in and said, "Oh, Leiblings! You need baths!"  
And Puck was dragged to the bathroom yelling "Goodbye cruel world!" Then he  
broke out of Grannys grasp...

**Crivania: **...and flew out the front door and into the night, where a terrible  
thunderstorm was going on. "Oh, no!" Granny exclaimed, "We have to get Puck  
back!" Daphne conveniently "vanished", leaving Sabrina the job of tracking  
down Puck. She bundled up in her warmest clothes, threw a rain jacket on top,  
and marched out into the rain, only to be confronted by...

**LeslieBurke12345 () : **By Moth. Sabrina's guts filled up with fear. Moth escaped from the psychiatric  
hospital. She stepped out for the shadows, with a brown cloak on with a  
blood red hand print pasted on the chest part. Moth grabbed Sabrina by the  
wrist, and pulled her twored her cold body. Sabrina shivered.  
"I'm back" She whispered. Then Sabrina...

**Bluestocking inc.: **punched Moth in the gut. Then Daphne ran up and unleashed her kung-fu  
gravyness.

"GO!" Shouted Daphne.

"And leave you? YEAH-Right!" Sabrina shouted back. After a few knee jabs,  
punches, and kicks Moth was unconscious.

"Go back and tell Granny and Mr. Canis to come!" Sabrina told Daphne. Daphne  
ran back in the direction of the house. Sabrina ran to through the forest, and  
came across the old junk throne. Puck ran out from behind it...

**Mizlittleprincess1482 : **yelling like a maniac. "Hurry! Run!" He was yelling but then slipped on some mud.

Sabrina ended up cracking up.

"Haha, what are you doing?" Sabrina asked between spurts of laughter. The sight of Puck was just hilarious he was

covered in mud from head to toe. If it was possible he looked even dirtier then before.

"Normally I would get totally mad at you for laughing at me but we need to run!" Puck said a little agitated but mostly worried, and he kept glancing back and the forest from which he had just came.

"From what?" But he didn't need to answer because the trees from behind his junk throne started to rustle and…..

So these are the ones you can start off on:)

**Flyingwizards: **Sabrina screamed at the sight of Daphne. "What are you doing here?" She  
demanded.  
"Well, I heard a scream coming from here and decided to investigate. 'She  
explained.

**Kawthar bakhach ():**...out of the bushes came a Jabberwocky!"What the heck?"Sabrina exclaimed."I  
thought they were all dead!""Do not fear me,child,"the huge creature said."I  
am not as unfortunate as the rest of my race. They have all been forced into  
hiding and this fairy girl has been poisoning them. Her potions are turning them  
into mindless killing machines under her control. Where is she?""She's over  
here somewhere, "Sabrina said. The beast swished its heavy tail, eying her with  
its huge cat shaped eyes."I take it you will not mind if I kill her?""Of  
course not! You are very welcome to eat her!!In fact, get rid of her anyway you  
can!!"The Jabberwocky acknowledged this with a nod and with a wordless  
roar, leapt out with its huge wings and flew in a circle.  
Down below, Moth saw the creature and...

**sistergrimm97: **Moth came out from nowhere, grabbed Puck roughly by the wings, spun him  
around, and kissed him! Sabrina felt herself go red with... wait, she was  
jealous?! Moth grabbed a dazed Puck, and started 2 run away, when all of a  
sudden...

Well, that's the end of this chapter! Please e-mail me or comment with your part of the story starting off where flyingwizards, Kawthar bakhach(), or sistergrimm97 left off:)

Thank you, BoOkLuVeR303


End file.
